When Will You Wake Up?
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Sequel to 'Dying with you' Hwoarang and Jin are still alive. The devil within Jin had saved his life, and for a reson he saved Hwoarang's. Can Jin help his lover out of soemthing he put him in? Or will Hwoarang die in his own dreams? Yaoi R&R ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know you guys probably wondering how I am making a sequel to 'Dying With You' When both Hwoarang and Jin killed themselvs at the end of the story with King watching them. Well the ancwer is simple. I was sitting and thinking. That's it. That's all it took and then I started writting. Though did you really think Jin could die from a simple stab with the devil lerking around? And how is Hwoarang alive? I guess you can say I had King there for a reason. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Diclamer: I do not own Tekken.**

* * *

Chapter one.

"Mr. Lee," said a beautiful nurse as she stepped threw the waiting room door's clip bored in hand.

Lee gazed at her from the magazine he was reading, and gently placed it on the table before standing. "Yes," he spoke in a calm voice waiting for the nurse to continue.

"Your nephew has awoke the doctor is looking at him now. As for the young redhead…, he seems to have strong brain waves but has yet to open his eyes."

Lee smiled for the first time in months. Ever since he heard of what Jin tried to do pain and hurt had hit him hard. Ever since Jin was a child Lee had a close bond with the boy cared for him as if he was his own son. Though because of his step father Lee couldn't get to close to Jin even if he wanted. Then when he got the urgent call from King what his nephue had done, well it didn't go well. He blamed the redhead for this.

Hwoarang, he had seen the redhead many times before always after Jin wanting to fight. The two always going at it. Jin always fighting when he never really wanted to. No Jin was always forced to fight. And now he was fighting for his life. The question that kept bothering Lee was why did Hwoarang go and kill himself to?

No tried to kill himself. Sure he stabbed himself and fell lifeless to the floor but King was there and saved both their lives. King had said he just happened to be around the same area when it happened, but Lee didn't believe him. He knew the wrestler was there for a reason, and to what Lee didn't know.

Now for the past six months both Jin and Hwoarang have been in Acoma lying in a hospital bed helpless. Both were once strong and fierce fighters. Both had determination and a gole in life. It just shocked Lee to why the two would go and comet suicide.

Then again he couldn't blame Jin in a way. The boy was force to live a life with a curse in hand. To live a life always made to do something instead of fallowing his won dream. That is the very reason Jin still lives. The devil inside of Jin kept his heart from betting even though it was stabbed right threw and cut open. Hwoarang on the other hand is lucky to be alive at all.

Though why Hwoarang had gone and stabbed himself was beyond Lee. He had always known the Korean to be determined to get his goal, to be the best. To why he had stabbed himself at a temps to end his life was shocking. Sure the redhead had a tough life and never lived a happy moment, but that never stopped him before.

Lee wasn't sure what it was but he knew it had something to with the both of them. King never said anything other than he watched the tragic seen. It was almost as if King didn't know what was going on either, but Lee knew that wasn't true. Even so Lee knew he wasn't going to get anything out of the stubborn wrestler. No he would have to find out himself what was going on.

The only thing he could figure out was that Jin and Hwoarang must have been fighting. Jin never did want to fight Hwoarang, and he knew it. Jin never wanted to fight period and he could only guess that the redhead had forced him. Had forced Jin to fight and that lead to force Jin to do what he did. To why Hwoarang had mimicked him was still a question.

Guilt perhaps? Shaking his head Lee let out a heavy sigh. "When can I see him?"

The nurse smiled and gestured Lee to fallow her. "Right now if you like."

Lee nodded and fallowed the nurse threw the doors and down the long hall. He stared and watched people as he passed by. Some were crying and some laughing. Nurses talking ill of the patents and doctors speaking to other doctors about medical terms and other things. It truth Lee hated it.

When they finally reached Jin's room Lee sighed in relief. He smiled to the nurse and stepped inside staring at Jin who just laid there on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Well look who finally decided to wake up."

Jin turned his head to see Lee standing in the door way. He nodded to his uncle and watched as the older man closed the door behind him. He sighed heavily when Lee made it to his side. He couldn't meet Lee's eyes instead he turned his attention back to the ceiling. He wanted to cry but held it back. "I didn't die."

"I think you know why," Lee said, removing his jacket and placed it on the chair next to the bed before sitting down. "Why Jin?"

Jin closed his eyes and turned his attention back to his uncle. "I thought it would end. I thought if I ended my life everything will go back to normal. There wont be no more running after the devil, no more wars."

"I figured as much. That was the only reason I could think of. Though what was Hwoarang doing?"

Jin's eyes widened, hearing the name of the man he loved. He swallowed. "Hwoarang? What do you mean?"

Lee sighed. "You mean Hwoarang wasn't there when you stabbed yourself?" Lee said turning his whole attention on his nephew.

Jin shook his head. "No, why? Where is he now?"

Lee sat back and placed a hand to his mouth as more questions ran threw his head. Taking in a heavy breath he turned to Jin. He wasn't sure what to say. _Should I tell him that Hwoarang also tried to kill himself and his body was found next to Jin's? Should I tell him the redhead is know in coma in the very next room? _Shaking his head from his thoughts he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "Hwoarang also tried to kill himself."

Jin's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't believe his ears and he couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks. "What," he said in a cracked voice lying back onto the pillow covering his face with a hand. "So is he…,?"

Lee watched Lee's reaction and swallowed hard. "No, he's alive. Though in coma still, Jin. If it wasn't for King, Hwoarang might just be dead. I knew you wouldn't die."

Jin sighed heavily. Guilt washed over him as he thought of Hwoarang lying in a bed half dead because of his selfish reasons. He knew it was his fault Hwoarang did what he did. Because Hwoarang loved him and had said he couldn't live without him. And now because he did something stupid hoping to die even though he knew it was imposable his lover had to suffer. He could of died, and then he would be living life without Hwoarang. _Isn't that why I chose to go back for him that night? To be with him? _Jin thought and groaned heavily. "How- How bad is he?"

Lee sighed. "The nurse said his brainwaves were strong but he hasn't awaken yet. They don't know if he will or what will happen. We just have to sit and wait…."

**~*~**

_People were screaming and were being murdered one by one. Blood was splashed everywhere on the streets of Tokyo. The only thing Hwoarang could do was run. He had to run and continue to run. He wasn't sure what was going on or why this was happing but war had started and it was partly his fault. How or what had happened he didn't know he just knew it was his fault. _

_That's what was going on. He was running for his life. He was running to get away from what he wasn't sure what. It was a large monster with black wings. That's all he could make out. That's all he could see were large black wings. _

_Running down an empty alley way Hwoarang stopped and pined himself against a wall panting. He was going to die, and he knew it. He closed his eyes tightly and thought of the one person he wanted to see before he dies. Jin. But Jin was already dead. Jin had killed himself. He himself was also dead. Hwoarang knew he had died because he to had commited suicide. _

"_I am dead…," he said to himself looking at his hands. "Right? Then why," he asked himself and turned his attention to the winged creature who know stepped into the alleyway. Hwoarang couldn't help but smirk. "I Guess I live the life of Silent hill? I must be in hell." _

_The creature came closer to Hwoarang now laughing stopping only five feet away from the redhead. Hwoarang watched him and moved away from the wall getting ready to fight. Only one thing was on his mind and if he was here, he knew Jin had to be here to. "Where's Jin?" _

_The creature laughed harder bringing his head back and arms out. Hwoarang could just make out a chain wrapped around the figure's waist. Leather pants with dark red flames at the side of the legs. Hwoarang stared, shaking his head he ran forward kicking the creature hard in the chest sending him back. "I SAID WHERES JIN?"_

_The creature went flying back landing hard into the ground. The creature continued to laugh, standing back to his feet staring at Hwoarang. "You looking at him!" _

_Hwoarang shook his head screaming louder, running full force for the creature…. _

**~*~**

Loud pricing peeping ran threw Hwoarang's hospital room as nurses and doctors came running in. One nurse had hold of Hwoarang's arm inserting something into his IV. "He's going into shock doctor," she cried as the doctor came running over.

Lee had opened Jin's door and peered out to see what was going on. He had noticed the nurses an Doctors surrounding Hwoarang's room and he frowned. "Something is wrong," he said over his shoulder towards Jin.

Jin's eyes widened. "Hwoarang…," he whispered, swallowing hard. He wanted to get up and run over to the redhead. Though he couldn't he was still too week and he knew Lee wouldn't let him. Closing his eyes he sighed and prayed Hwoarang will be all right. When the loud, beeping had eased he opened his eyes again and stared at Lee.

Lee was now talking to a nurse nodding and understanding. He turned to Jin and sighed shaking his head. "He wasn't into shock. They got him to calm down but he still hasn't woken. They say if he goes threw that again it could kill him."

Jin sighed and held back the tears that threatened to come. He knew he had to try and help Hwoarang. He did love the other man and it was his fault he was in this mess. So he had to make everything right.

**To Be Continued…. **

**

* * *

** **Please let me know what you think? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**A/N2: I will not have an update for this story any time soon. I'm sorry to say it but I've been busy a lot laity and I only have time to work on my main two stories. Rivals, Love, and Tag. And One Sky, One Sea, One Love. **

**I will be however updating Dark Times this month and Just Face It. I also hope to have Blue and Brown Pebbles updated sometime in the beginning of November. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. **

* * *

Chapter 2

_Hwoarang ran as fast as he could down the dark streets of Tokyo. His breathing was heavy and swat was running down his face. Behind him was a large creature with black wings, quickly gaining up on him. He glanced back every chance he got and each time he did the creature was closer. _

"_Shit," Hwoarang cursed as his tripped over broken pieces of the street, falling hard to the ground. He took in a deep breath and took a look behind him. His eyes widened when he noticed the creature was even closer now. _

_Quickly, Hwoarang got back to his feet and made another run for it. He took in a deep breath and turned the next corner, jumping over a trash can. "Damn it, JIIN! WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

~*~

Jin turned to Hwoarang when he heard his lover moan; quickly he sat up and moved closer to the bed, grabbing Hwoarang's hand. It's been three day's since Jin himself woke up, and though he was still immediately in the hospital himself he continued to stay by Hwoarang's side. The red head continued to toss and turn as he slept, indicating he was either in pain or having a nightmare.

The doctors had said Hwoarang was no longer in a coma, since he was moving about, but was still trapped in a deep sleep. Jin could only sit in worry, wondering what was going on in his lover's head. Or was Hwoarang really sick, and this was pain he was feeling? Either way it was killing Jin inside just watching him.

"Hwoarang, come on and wake up," Jin whispered, rubbing the Korean's forehead gently, brushing away the long bangs.

Lee stepped into the room just then a frown on his face. He sat down in a nearby chair and watched Jin for a moment before asking "Still didn't wake up?"

Jin only shook his head and leaned back away from Hwoarang and into his chair. "Cursed a few times but that was it, the doctor said that's a good sign, but I don't know."

Lee nodded. "Give it time Jin. He's a strong fighter, he'll snap out if sooner or later. ; Hoping sooner, than later."

Jin could only nod as he stared at the sleeping man next to him, a deep frown on his face. "Any word of his master, yet?"

Lee shook his head. "Yes, he's back in Korea at his Dojang. He'll be here in Japan by tonight."

"What about family, does he have any?"

Lee shook his head. "I can't find a single trace of the name Sojin anywhere. It's like Hwoarang's family listed anywhere in Korea. Hwoarang is the only one."

"Damn," Jin said and glanced over at the sleeping red-head who seemed to be calm again. "Were going to have to wait for Master Beak then…."

Lee nodded. "What about you? When do you get out of the hospital?"

Jin frowned. "In two days. There all surprised and suspicious, at how I recovered so quickly. I told them it runs in my family genes."

Lee chuckled at that. "Literally."

Jin nodded and stared up at the ceiling. Things got quiet then, when a thought struck him. "Lee."

"yes?"

"Who won the tournament?"

Lee was a bit surprised about the question and wasn't sure how to answer his nephew. "Um, no one…, it was canceled out or something. Steve Fox said no one was allowed to enter the last round. Even your father and mine. Steve had said something exploded in the fighting ground and no one was aloud there. The Tekken Five tournament won't continue until further notice."

Jin's brows forward as he stared at his uncle. _This is unusual, when does grandfather ever stop a tournament? Does this mean someone else was hosting it? When I get out of here I must find out what is happing. I wouldn't be surprised if it has something to do with Hwoarang's condition either…. _"I want to check it out."

Lee nodded and grinned. "As soon as you get out of here, I'll drive you there. We may not be able to get close, but at least you can see what is going on."

"Yes, and I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Hwoarang's condition," Jin said, glancing once more at the sleeping Korean.

"I thought of that too. I also thought of asking Dr. Boskonvitch coming down and checking him over," le said and stared at Jin for a moment before adding: "To bad we didn't have Doctor Gregory House on our side."

Jin grinned and chuckled. "Yeah, too bad, Dr. Boskonvitch will have to do."

**~*~**

_Hwoarang was finally able to stop running as the scenery changed. He was now standing in a field of red roses that were blooming all around him. He looked around; sweat still bedding down his face. "What the fuck is going on? Is he playing mind tricks on me?" he said looking all around the place. _

_Something defiantly didn't seem right here. Hwoarang couldn't help but wonder if this was a dream and he was knocked out somewhere, or if the monster that was chasing him got into his mind somehow. "Shit," he cursed, keeping his eyes opened. _

_Slowly Hwoarang backed up and turned around. Everywhere he looked there seemed to be roses, and it was making things hard to move. "ow, shit," he cursed again as several thorns pricked at his skin. Taking a deep breath Hwoarang stopped himself from screaming in frustration and pressed to move, trying to find his way out of this mess. _

"_There's got to be a place I can rest for a moment. Gah! This is so stupid," he said, rubbing his head messing his hair even more. _

"_Are you lost," said a soft voice to Hwoarang's right. _

_Hwoarang stopped and looked around. "Huh? Who's there?" he said and spun around quickly, his eyes shifting back and forth looking for the person who spoke. _

"_Down here," they said again, this time getting Hwoarang to look at them. _

_Hwoarang stared at the thing that spoke and couldn't believe his eyes. It was one of the red roses, and it was looking up at him smiling. "What the fuck…, I must be dreaming."_

_The rose giggled. "I can help you if you're lost," it said again. _

_Hwoarang shook his head. "I'm not talking to a rose," he said and turned away, looking around once more. _

"_I promise I can help you, if you listen," said the rose, frowning up at Hwoarang. _

_Hwoarang shook his head. "I said I'm not talking to a rose. I can't trust a talking rose. For all I know you can be that damn monster in disguise," he said and shook his head. _

"_No really, if you listen to me, I can help you find him?"_

_Hwoarang glanced at the rose and raised a brow. "The monster? Why would I want to find that?"_

_The rose giggled and its smile grew. "No, not the monster," it said in a low voice. "But your lover, Kazama Jin." _

_Hwoarang's eyes widened when hearing Jin's name and turned his full attention to the rose. "You know where Jin is?"_

_The rose nodded. "Yes, he is in the white castle," it said and pointed to a large white castle further away on top of a hill._

_Hwoarang stared at it his eye's narrowing. He still wasn't sure if he could trust this talking 'rose' but if Jin was in there, he had no choice. "How do I get there?" _

_The rose smiled and grew larger, its thrones sharpening. its leave pointed to the path filled with baby roses and spoke. "You have to fallow that path," it laughed and its smile grew into razor sharp teeth. "That is, if you can get passed us!"_

_Hwoarang's eyes widened and backed up several feet. "You son of," he started and lift a leg sending a kick toward the flower's 'head'. The flower dodged however and before Hwoarang can do another attack vines wrapped around both his legs, pricing threw his skin. Hwoarang screamed and the next thing he knew he was hanging upside down. "Ahhh, Shit!" _

_The rose laughed and more roses came flying at Hwoarang. One long vine wrapped around Hwoarang's waist and pulled him upward. Hwoarang screamed in pain, and cursed loudly. _

"_LET ME GO," he shouted trying to pull away from the vines and flowers. He tugged at one of the vines with his only free hand and pulled it away from his right leg, another vine coming up and wrapping around Hwoarang's waist squeezing harder before throwing the Korean hard into the ground. _

_Hwoarang spat out blood his nails digging into soil trying to stop himself from being dragged away. However more vines and roses grabbed onto his left leg and pulled him into the air once more. Hwoarang screamed a piercing scream. _

~*~

Back in the real world Hwoarang's real body was also screaming doctors and nurses were surrounding him, trying to calm him down. Both Jin and Lee were pushed out of the room as the doctor's did their job. Jin slowly turned to Lee and angry, but worried look on his face.

"Think you can call Doctor Boskonvitch?"

Lee nodded and walked on down the hall, pulling out his cell phone. "I'm on it," he said and let Jin there to watch the doctors work on his lover.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated this. Well this will be the final chapter, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Tine felt like it stopped. Hwoarang was lying in the middle of a brick road. He was giving up. Everything he tried to do wasn't working. He felt as if he was running in one big circle and away from the same thing. _

_All he wanted was to find Jin, however the man was no where to be found. It was like he disappeared, vanished from life and death. "Or me I'm the one stuck…, Stuck in this world." _

"_Maybe this is the world of suicide. A punishment for people who take their life and throw it away. I wonder if Jin is in a similar place. Stuck in his own world, trapped in a world with no sound but your own voice. Everything around me is fake. That's as much I know. What is the place, I don't know. I'm lost. Lost in this world and lost in my own mind. I can ask myself where is Jin? How can I find him? However I just get the same answer: nothing." _

_Hwoarang sat up and stood to his feet. He heard the beast coming, making its way in his direction. The redhead smiled and stared at his hands. "This is it. It's now or never. I have to face him once and for all. I can't run anymore," he said, turning around so he was facing the black winged creature. _

_The creature stood on top of a large sky scrapper, wings stretched out eyes glowing. The beast grinned at Hwoarang and charged forwards, ready for an attack. _

**~X~**

Jin sat at the edge of Hwoarang's bed, holding the Korean's hand. He sat there day after day, asking Hwoarang to wake up. Often running a hand through his hair, and talking to him about whatever comes to mind.

Hwoarang's brain activity was always active. The doctor said it was a good thing and a chance of recovery. However the attacks Hwoarang was having weren't. The Doctor had said any one of them could kill the young Korean.

"Wake up Hwoarang, please…, I'm sorry," Jin said, rubbing his hand through the long red hair. He wasn't sure what else he could do. He felt hopeless and lost. He knew there had to be a way to help Hwoarang, but he didn't know how.

"Hwoarang, please, just wake up."

~**X**~

_Hwoarang was struggling, trapped in the winged creatures grasps. He screamed and kicked out, trying to get away. "Let me go!" he said, and managed to pull one of his arms free. _

"_**Fear me**__!" the creature spoke in a low voice, his dark lips smiling at the redhead. _

"_No!" Hwoarang shouted, shaking his head, hair falling into his eyes. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO FIND JIN!"_

"_**Jin is with me," **__the creature said, moving Hwoarang so they were face to face. "__**He is part of me!" **_

"_NO! I don't believe you!" Hwoarang said, looking up at the creature. _

_Their eyes connected, and locked. _

_Hwoarang gasped at what he seen. The creature's eyes were the same as Jin's. They were dark, but with warmth to them that only Hwoarang could recognize. _

"_Jin?" he spoke in a whisper, his struggling going to a stop. _

"_**NO! I am not Jin! He is gone, trapped inside me! I am the Devil within! FEAR ME!" **__the creature shouted, holding tightly onto Hwoarang, squeezing him. _

_Hwoarang shook his head, breathing becoming heavy. "No, I can see Jin…, you are Jin. I can see it in your eyes." Hwoarang said, his gaze never leaving the dark eyes before him. _

"Hwoarang wake up..., please wake up," _the whisper echoed in his ear over and over. _"I'm sorry, Hwoarang please wake up."

_Hwoarang reached his free hand over, touching the creature's face. "Jin?" he said again, now seeing the other man clearly. Jin was sitting on a hospital bed, holding onto to someone's hand. "My hand? Jin? Is Jin alive?" _

"Wake up Hwoarang, please!" _The voice was soft, and pleading. _

_Hwoarang blinked and moved closer. "Jin is asking me to wake up? Am I asleep?"_

"_**NO! IT IS A LIE! YOU ARE MINE! YOU BELONG TO ME!" **__the creature shouted, shaking Hwoarang. _

_Hwoarang growled and shook his head. "NO! JIN!" He shouted, squeezing out of the creature's grasp and he launched forward, reaching a hand out to grab Jin. "JIN!"_

~**X**~

Hwoarang's machine was going off, and once again indicating he was panicking. Jin could hear the sounds of the nurse's and doctors rushing in. Something told him to ignore it all. He reached forward, shaking Hwoarang gently. "Hwoarang? Hwoarang wake up!"

It was then, Hwoarang's eyes opened and he took a deep breath, sitting up gasping for air. "JIN!" he screamed and he looked around, shocked.

"Hwoarang?" Jin said in disbelief.

"Jin… you're alive?" Hwoarang said, looking at the man before him. Tears swelled in his eyes. He felt so relived.

Jin grasped Hwoarang in a gentle hold, his own tears filled his eyes. "Yes, Hwoarang I am alive, and I am so glad you are too. I'm so sorry for what happened."

Hwoarang shook his head, burring his face in Jin's shoulder. "Don't…ever leave me again!"

"I wont… Oh believe me I won't."

**The End**


End file.
